


Старый друг лучше новых двух

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Spaceships, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: Уже изрядно времени прошло с того момента, как Доктор и Странник распрощались навсегда. Но даже это не помешает им снова вместе влипнуть в неприятности. И хотя Доктор уже не раз успел сменить обличие, некоторые вещи остаются прежними.
Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753240





	Старый друг лучше новых двух

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Forsake not old friends for new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155869) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly)



— Это прекрасный американский каньон, известный своей неописуемой красотой и тиши...

— Ну спасибо! — перебила девушка. — Если бы я знала, во что выйдет моя просьба показать мне пляж, я бы доехала до него на автобусе!

— Не понимаю, что тебе не нравится. Тут есть песок – чего тебе ещё надо?

Спор вёлся между девушкой и пожилым на вид, седым мужчиной, посреди каньона, возле синей полицейской будки. Поистине необычная картина.

— Песок – это то что из тебя сыпется! — Клара редко когда бывала настолько агрессивной, но сейчас она чувствовала своё законное право быть в бешенстве.

— Шутки про песок не актуальны, — сдержанно ответил Доктор, всё ещё не понимая её недовольства.

— О, как мило с их стороны, — вдруг отвлеклась Клара, — поставить биотуалет посреди этой дыры.

— _Туалет?_ — Доктор задумался и заметно оживился. — Тут есть два варианта. Либо это и правда очень мило с их стороны, либо... Мы можем повстречать одну мою _старую подругу_. Пойдём, — Повелитель Времени быстрым шагом направился к яркой кабинке.

Доктор подошёл к ней, провёл рукой по стенке, коротко постучал и приоткрыл дверь.  
Весь свет внутри в мгновение погас ещё до того как незваные гости успели заглянуть туда. Звук открывающейся пластиковой двери эхом разнёсся по огромному помещению, и полоска света от входа направилась по полу в кромешную тьму.

— **_Доктор?_** Это ты? — откуда-то из глубины раздался жалобный женский голос.

***

Из середины помещения свет разошёлся по всей комнате, озаряя уже знакомую Доктору ТАРДИС. Та самая ТАРДИС, что когда-то почти две жизни назад лишила его речи; та самая ТАРДИС, в которой он под Рождество распрощался со Странником **навсегда**. _Как много времени прошло с тех пор!_

— А? Чёрт, ну и какого хрена, дед! — девушка явно **не признала** в незнакомце своего давнего друга. — Я тут, понимаешь, Доктора жду, а получаю какого-то старика, который чудом ещё в песок не рассыпался, — насупилась она.

— А ты говорил, шутки про песок неактуальны, — хихикнула Клара.

Незнакомкой из ТАРДИС, разумеется, была _Странник_. Она совсем привычно сидела на своей консоли. Хотя вид её слегка изменился: волосы заметно отрасли, а вместо обычной белой рубашки на ней была надета футболка с надписью:

— "Не спрашивай меня как"? Серьёзно? — Доктор нахмурился.

— Ого, ты всё ещё видишь объекты вдаль? Превосходно, — Повелительница Времени села, скрестив ноги и продолжила бренчать на укулеле.  
  


— Стоп, а почему ты сидишь здесь? Одна. В темноте. Посреди каньона, — непонимающе спросила Клара.

— О, а ты не один, — Странник махнула рукой. — Ой, какая ты миленькая. Моргни два раза, если он тебя похитил и держит в заложниках.

Доктор закрыл Кларе глаза ладонью.

— А, я поняла, — продолжала Странник. — Ты его внучка, да?

— Эй! — обиженно отозвался Доктор. — Может ты уже ответишь на вопрос, а?

— А вы разве не чувствуете? Эх, тупые людишки со своей обувью. **Пол кипит!** ТАРДИС сошла с ума, и теперь мне просто не ступить на пол, поэтому сижу здесь и жду Доктора, второй месяц уже, кстати. Как всегда: обещал прийти на помощь, но опять забыл, пропал и упорно игнорирует мои сигналы о помощи.  
  


— Так вот почему мы здесь, — поняла Клара, агрессивно убирая руку Доктора от своего лица. — Хорошо, а почему в темноте и в каньоне?

— Материализуется где ей вздумается. Вам – землянам – не понять. А в темноте, потому что меры предосторожности. Она всегда так, когда чужаки заходят.

Доктор опустился на одно колено у порога ТАРДИС и поднёс ладонь к полу. От него и правда исходил жар.  
Повелитель Времени быстрым шагом подошёл к консоли, уверенным движением перекинул ничего не понимающую Странника через плечо и потащил к выходу.

— Эу, дед, слышь! Отпусти меня, а? Помогите кто-нибудь! До меня какой-то старик дома́гивается!

Странник верещала, отчаянно билась и брыкалась. Доктор игнорировал это, а Клара прыснула со смеху при виде такой картины.  
Повелитель Времени вынес Странника из ТАРДИС и закрыл дверь изнутри.

— Эй ты, пенсионный фонд, открывай! — девушка яростно забарабанила в дверь. — Ещё не хватало, чтобы какой-то там земной прадедушка угнал мою ТАРДИС! Тьфу! Существо, находящееся ниже по развитию аж на несколько ступеней.

Машина времени вскоре открылась, оттуда выглянул Доктор, гордо облокотившись на дверной косяк и скрестив руки.

— Прошу, мадам. Не забудьте споткнуться при входе.

Несмотря на весь свой скептицизм и нежелание признавать это, Страннику пришлось принять, что какой-то пожилой прохожий только что _починил её ТАРДИС_. Кажется девушка только что почувствовала, как треснула её гордость.

***

Пол и правда снова был в исправном состоянии.  
Странник скептически посмотрела на Доктора.

— Вообще не представляю, какое такое великое чудо тебе снизошло. Я бы даже спросила, как ты это сделал.

— Ооо, **_не спрашивай меня как_** , — самодовольно потянул Повелитель Времени.  
  


— Честное слово, — девушка обратилась к Кларе, — на твоём месте давно сдала бы его в дом престарелых. Этот тип опасен для общества.

— Поверь, иногда меня тоже преследуют эти мысли, — хихикнула в ответ та.

Странник ухмыльнулась и кокетливо глянула на Освальд. Повелительница Времени сочла девушку явно достойной своего внимания. Ну уж точно большего, чем тот пожилой мужчина.

— Я, кстати, Странник, — представилась она и бесцеремонно взяла Клару за руку. — ...Но ты можешь звать меня хоть на край света.

От такого напора при первой же встрече Кларе явно стало некомфортно.

— Эмм, я... Не уверенна, что это правильно..

— Оу, да ладно, чего ты. Тебе что, неловко? О, а кстати знаешь, я в прошлом была мужчиной. ..Ой, это прозвучало гораздо хуже чем должно было. Ладно, забей.  
  


— Давно на укулеле играешь? — бесцеремонно перебил Доктор, взяв инструмент и проведя по струнам рукой.

— А ну не трожь! — Странник подбежала и выхватила укулеле. — Так говоришь, будто **тыщу лет меня знаешь** , а то и больше. ...А к слову сказать, — она глянула на Клару, явно хвастаясь, — я между прочим **_на любых струнах играть умею_**. Металлические, синтетические, нейлоновые, антиматериальные, дифракционные... Теорию струн Эйнштейна знаете? Вот на них тоже играю.

Повелительница Времени крутанула консоль, проверяя, не понатыкал ли незнакомец чего лишнего.

— У тебя, кстати, тоже гитара за спиной. Зачем? Играешь? Или украл?

— Да так, балуюсь иногда.

— Жутковато звучит. Клара, я тебе говорю, опасный тип. А он же ещё и _шотландец_! — подметила Странник. — Ох и не доверяю я шотландцам! Один из них меня даже _укусил_. ...И не спрашивай меня как! — предвосхищая все вопросы, перебила она, всем своим видом выражая одну большую психологическую травму.

Доктор беглым взглядом окинул уже знакомое ему помещение. Здесь почти ничего не изменилось. Разве что только _металлическая рука_ , составленная из шестерёнок и механизмов, торчала прямо из консоли. Повелитель Времени приподнял брови. Он безошибочно узнал ту самую железную руку из созданного Странником стимпанка.  
Рука по своему обыкновению показала ему средний палец.

Нахмурившись, Повелитель Времени, не отводя взгляд спросил:

— А эта штука, она для чего?

— Рука? — переспросила Странник, не отвлекаясь от Клары. — Да так, ничего особенного. Воспоминание о прекрасной эпохе. Раньше была шуточным механизмом, но после катаклизма обрела интеллект. Теперь она встроена в консоль и помогает в путешествиях, скрашивая моё одиночество. Она общается на дактиле, азбуке жестов.

С характерным металлическим клацаньем рука показала Доктору: _"Я. Слежу. За тобой."_

— Можешь считать её моим спутником, — добавила Странник.

— Ага, вижу.. — кивнул Повелитель Времени. — Явно мозг каждой твоей операции.

***

— Что ж, мои дорогие земляне, — Повелительница Времени деловито прихлопнула в ладоши. — Раз уж вы меня спасли, предлагаю вам невероятное путешествие по безграничному космосу. Уверенна **,** вам такое и не снилось! — после этих слов Клара еле сдержала смех. Странник продолжила: — О, погодите, а что, уже была та часть, где вы такие заходите и "Ваау, она что, больше внутри, чем снаружи??" ?

Доктор и Клара переглянулись.

— Ээ.. Да, было. Ты просто пропустила. Мы до сих пор в шоке, да! — закивала Освальд, а затем тихо шепнула Повелителю Времени: — Объясни, почему мы притворяемся, что удивлены?

— Она моя старая подруга, я должен её **проучить**. Просто подыграй, — так же тихо ответил он.  
  


— А, кстати, вы когда-нибудь слышали о **_Докторе_**? — начала Странник. — Ну, такой... На крысу похож, вечно какой-то фигнёй страдает. Постоянно забывает о своих друзьях детства! Не, не знаете такого?

— Нет, не доводилось, — Доктор натянуто улыбнулся.

— Уф, ну и повезло же вам. Тот ещё вредина! А ещё он постоянно шуточки несмешные шутит. Ну он-то, конечно, так не думает просто _никто не успевает сказать ему об этом_.

Повелитель Времени закатил глаза, а Клара пихнула его в бок:

— Мы его точно не знаем? Звучит знакомо.

— Нет, Клара, **точно** не знаем, — прошипел в ответ Доктор.

Странник продолжила возиться с консолью.

— Вас, кстати, как зовут?

— Ох, я – Клара, а это...

— А, окей, всё равно не запомню. Не люблю имена. Имена для лузеров. А хотя тебя, Клара, я пожалуй запомню. А тебя, — она показала пальцем на Доктора, — буду звать дедом. Потому что ты дед, — Странник ещё раз размашистым движением крутанула консоль с разноцветными огоньками. — Что ж, ребятушки, сектор "дед" на барабане, и место назначения – далёкий космос! — она опустила рычаг.  
  


— Стоп, и что же, твоя подруга не поинтересуется, что мы делали там посреди каньона и как вообще туда попали?

— Мне кажется, она ничем кроме дешёвого пива в принципе не интересуется. Наверное поэтому за сотню лет может запомнить только одно имя. Просто _никто не успевает сказать ей об этом_.

ТАРДИС издала характерный звук и зашаталась.

***

— Знаете, а она ведь не только в пространстве перемещается, — Странник обернулась с хитрым прищуром. — **...Но и во времени!**

Доктор и Клара глянули друг на друга, не вербально договариваясь.

— Вау! — наиграно удивлённо изрекла Клара.

— Невозможно! — подхватил Доктор.  
  


— Да-да, знаю, сложно поверить, но это так, — гордо отозвалась Странник. — Это, ну, знаете... Ну как бы вам объяснить?.. — задумалась она. — Вы же – люди – немного отсталые, ничего не поймёте. Уж дед-то точно, я прям по глазам вижу. ..А может это просто деменция – кто знает.  
Ладно, суть вот в чём. Вот вы смотрели мультик, который ребята из группы _"Битлз"_ рисовали? Там ещё _лодка жёлтая подводная_ была...У меня, кстати, тоже такая была. И в этом самом мультике помните: река времени или что-то типа того? Так вот, на самом деле по веществу времени тоже можно плавать. Это не просто прямой отрезок, а бесконечный океан!

Странник взглянула на своих спутников, ожидая восторга.

— ... Мы просто потрясены, — коротко отозвался Доктор. В этот раз у него не было настроения пускаться в долгие наигранные тирады.

— Окей, не совсем то что я ожидала, но да ладно.

Машину времени ещё пару раз тряхнуло, и она наконец материализовалась. Или нет.

— Так не пон, — Странник открыла дверь своей всё ещё мигающей будки, опустилась у входа на корточки и глянула вниз.

ТАРДИС, казалось, и не планировала оставаться на месте. Картинка за дверью то появлялась, то исчезала, а будка, где-то в воздухе, пыталась материализоваться, но продолжала мигать.

— Твоя чудо-машина неисправна, — констатировал факт Повелитель Времени.

— Это твоя пенсия неисправна, а у меня всё в порядке! Так и задумано, — растерянно ответила Странник. — Да и вообще, откуда мне знать, что это не ты мне тут всё поломал пока пол чинил! — она снова выглянула наружу. — Так. Плохая новость: мы зависли где-то над полом. Ну ладно, придётся прыгать. Всего лишь поймаем фазу материализации и по очереди выпрыгнем из ТАРДИС. Тут совсем не высоко, сантиметров двадцать.

Доктор недоверчиво приподнял бровь и подошёл к Повелительнице Времени. Он достал из кармана незамысловатый прибор, похожий на йо-йо, и сбросил его на леске вниз.

— 3 метра 42 сантиметра 7 миллиметров. Странник, ты издеваешься?! — возмутился он, когда прибор вернулся к ему с точными данными о дистанции.

— Да ладно тебе, чё ты сразу-то! Ну подумаешь... Тремя метрами больше – тремя меньше. Короче, будем прыгать. Дед идёт первым.

— Эй, да почему сразу я?!

— Потому что тебя не жалко. Пшёл! — чуть только ТАРДИС материализовалась вновь, Странник выпихнула Доктора наружу.  
  


— **Доктор!** — выкрикнула Клара и испуганно побежала к выходу. К счастью, в общем шуме поломанной машины времени, Странник не успела расслышать её возгласа.

Повелитель Времени внизу, кряхтя, встал на ноги, отряхнулся и взглянул на мигающую ТАРДИС, разводя руками.

— Так, нормально, — заключила Странник. — А теперь ты, Клара.

— Что? Почему я?!

— Нуу.. Дамы вперёд?  
  


— Ладно, Клара, прыгай. Не бойся – я поймаю тебя, — крикнул ей Доктор.

Глубоко вздохнув и закрыв глаза, девушка сделала шаг наружу. Доктор помог ей приземлиться.

— Попалась, — он аккуратно поставил её на ноги. — Вот, осталось ещё это нечто.

Страннику не сильно хотелось прыгать с трёх метров. Свесив босые ноги наружу, она зацепилась руками за порог. Повиснув в таком положении, Повелительница Времени жалобно замахала ногами, отчаянно пытаясь нащупать хоть какой-то пол, до которого было невероятно далеко.

— Клара, у тебя есть телефон? Хочу заснять этот момент, — шепнул Доктор своей спутнице, на что та в ответ лишь нахмурилась.

Странник, возможно, провисела бы так ещё какое-то время, но у ТАРДИС на этот счёт были другие планы. Фаза материализации завершилась, и машина времени исчезла в воздухе, оставив свою хозяйку без опоры. Странник больно шлёпнулась на землю.

— Ай! Чёрт старый, чего уставился – мог бы и меня поймать!

— Ну или не поймать, — равнодушным тоном отозвался Доктор.

***

Это оказался космический корабль. Доктор и его спутницы очутились в техническом помещении. Звуки ТАРДИС, весьма нетипичные для двигателя корабля, привлекли внимание инженерной группы технического обеспечения. Несколько молодых мужчин в уставной форме подбежали к незнакомцам.

— Немедленно доложите ваш статус.

Доктор и Клара непонимающе переглянулись. Дело в том, что язык на котором к ним обратились, по случайности оказался _земным русским_.

— Ты же вроде говорил, что ТАРДИС должна всё переводить, — прошептала Клара.

— Так оно и есть, только где ты поблизости видишь хоть одну ТАРДИС?

Это был резонный и неоспоримый аргумент. Но людей в форме явно не устраивало такого рода промедление.

— Повторяю: объясните, как вы попали на этот корабль.

И без того космические глаза Странника засияли от радости.

— Ох, как же давно я мечтала это сделать! — она повернулась к своим спутникам. — Ребята, щас такая крутая штука будет. Готовы? Смотрите.

Повелительница Времени гордо повернулась к вопрошающим и на чисто русском ответила:

— **_Не спрашивай меня как!_**

**__ **

***

Странник переговорила с людьми в форме, после чего непрошенные попутчики были определены в помещение для допросов до принятия окончательного решения о том, что с ними делать.

— Так значит, ты умеешь говорить по-русски? — уже искренне восхищалась Клара.

— О да, долго путешествовала без ТАРДИС – пришлось адаптироваться. Земные языки не такие уж сложные, а мозг Повелителя Времени способен быстро усваивать и обрабатывать информацию.

— Невероятно!

— О да, невероятно. _Я невероятна_ , — Странник с довольным лицом наблюдала за разгорающимся восторгом в глазах Клары.  
  


— Ну раз уж ты такая супер невероятная, — нарушил идиллию Доктор, — то может у тебя есть идея, как _нам_ их понимать? Не задействуя свою чрезмерную харизму, желательно.

— Ну вообще так-то есть у меня мыслишка... — Повелительница Времени выудила из кармана два маленьких плоских металлических чипа. — Во, как раз завалялись. Просто приложите к шее, примерно на месте сонной артерии. Они автоматически вживляются под кожу и транслируют сигналы в мозг, улавливая звуковые волны и адаптируясь под язык и диалект их носителя. Не волнуйся, дед, шотландский акцент тебе тоже будет обеспечен.  
  


— Отлично, только как их потом снять? — спросила Клара, когда приспособление было уже у неё под кожей.

— Лол, ну циркулем потом подковырнёшь, делов-то, — хихикнула Странник.  
  


— Не слушай её! — поспешил успокоить спутницу Доктор. — Достаточно просто надавить на это место, и чип снова появился снаружи. Я **уже видел** эту технологию.

— Где? — Повелительница Времени недоумённо посмотрела на него, всё ещё принимая за простого земного человека. — Ты чё лепишь, старый?

— Ой, ну.. Эээ... В одном кино, да. Ты не смотрела.

***

Незваных гостей отвели в маленькое помещение.

— Извините, мы вынуждены забрать у вас это, — один из солдат потянулся к гитаре за спиной Доктора.

— Что? Нет. Исключено. Это моя гитара и я её никому не отдам. Можете взять _коротышку_ , — Повелитель Времени пихнул к нему Странника.

— Э нет! — возразила она. — Заберите лучше деда, он буйный. Бешеный, нестабильный. Не ну вы только гляньте: уверенна, это он стал причиной Первой Мировой.  
  


— Оба сдали багаж и сели! — скомандовала Клара, и Повелители Времени успокоились.

— Гитару всё равно не отдам.

— Уже отдал, — Освальд выхватила у него инструмент и отдала солдатам. — Умоляю, давайте переговорим быстрее, не хочется оставаться с этими двоими в маленьком помещении надолго, — сказала она людям в форме.

***

Все трое уселись за стол напротив солдата.

— Причина присутствия на корабле? Способ проникновения? — строго начал допрос мужчина.

— Случайность, — коротко бросил Доктор.

— Психи, — сказала Клара.

— Толкан, — скрестила руки Странник.

Мужчина сделал непонимающее лицо.

— Ну чего смотришь? Толкан, толчок, сортир, туалет, кабинка такая голубая, не знаешь? Не видел? Машина времени и пространства делает вуп-вуп и улетает. Что она, собственно, и сделала.

— Так значит, вы _путешественники во времени_? — солдат захлопал глазами.  
  


— Да, мы много чего видели и много чего знаем. Можем быть полезными, а можем – и невероятно опасными. Так что лучше бы вам сотрудничать с нами, — Доктор нахмурился и пустил в ход свой суровый взгляд, что явно возымело эффект.

Допрос в дальнейшем проходил уже со стороны Доктора.  
Если бы Странник не была такой врединой, она бы наверняка оценила его харизму по достоинству. Повелитель Времени был достаточно внушителен и авторитетен, чтобы добыть всю интересующую информацию и понять, что здесь вообще происходит.

— Уже порядочно давно человеческая раса стала тесно контактировать с инопланетными существами, скрещиваться, заимствовать технологии и культурные обычаи, развиваться. Так мы в скором времени уверенно стали частью межгалактического сообщества. Население Земли колонизировало группу мелких планет. Теперь некогда земной социум представляет собой смесь из людей, гибридов, мутантов и космических мигрантов, — рассказывал солдат.

— Да, даёшь толерантное межрасовое общество! — радостно провозгласила Странник. — Я всегда говорила: Люди и Шотландцы равны, — она пихнула Доктора в бок.

— А вы что, шотландцы? — поморщился солдат. — Ох, надеюсь, это _не заразно.._ Так вот, суть в том, что как ни крути, мирное время закончилось, и рано или поздно настала война двух планет.

— Но почему? — непонимающе спросила Клара.

— Тут как всегда. Конкуренция за ресурсы. А этот корабль – простая военная практика. На нём мы перевозим раненных, стариков, женщин, детей – словом тех, кто не годен для боевых действий.  
  


— О, у меня есть для вас один кандидат, — усмехнулась Странник, поглядывая на Доктора.

— Не будь так самокритична, — заткнул её тот.  
  


— Вы сейчас, — продолжил солдат, — на корабле-шлюпке. В данный момент мы направляемся к нашей планете, подальше от боевых действий, где действует правило неприкосновенности.

— Планета табу. Гениально, — кивнула Повелительница Времени. — Просто потрясающе. Как тебе такое, Илон Маск?

— Оо, так вы знаете Великого Инженера Земли и уже как 120 лет создателя Киберпанка?

— О да, до сих пор ему сотку должна.

***

Разговор был окончен. Трое новых пассажиров вышли из допросной, имея полное право перемещения по кораблю.

— Что ж, — взяла инициативу Странник на правах Повелительницы Времени. — Раз уж мы тут застряли, и делать всё равно нечего, предлагаю осмотреться и с кем-нибудь признакомиться. Милашка Клара – прошу за мной. А ты, дед, постарайся не помереть в ближайшее время, ок?

— Честное слово, я даже близко не старый. Просто свет так падает, — нахмурился Доктор.

— Пфф, свет? Да ты одной ногой в могиле, а второй – в морге. Пойдёмте уже.

Все трое направились бродить по коридорам космического судна совершенно скучного дизайна. Им навстречу попадались различные существа, похожие на людей или только едва напоминавшие их.

Внимание Странника привлекла одна инопланетянка с зеленоватой кожей.

— Она кажется мне знакомой...

— А, ну это Тифилы. Вид пришельцев с рядом исключительных анатомических особенностей, как, например, пять ротовых отверстий.

— О! Именно. О да, _вот теперь_ вспомнила, — перебила Повелительница Времени и приблизилась к инопланетянке. — Здравствуй, сударыня, тебе **_привет от Казановы_**!

— От Казановы? — сначала удивилась, затем нахмурилась Тифил. — Ах ну тогда тоже передай ему привет от меня и от моего выводка в 50 детёнышей. Кстати напомни ему, что мы всё ещё ждём _алименты_.

— А ой.. Эмм.. Да, разумеется, обязательно скажу ему... При встрече как-нибудь. Удачного дня!

Странник начала отпихивать Клару и Доктора, уводя их в сторону.

— Пойдёмте-ка ребята, что-то мне тут не очень комфортно. Чувствую небольшое давление, так сказать..

Стоило им отойти подальше, как Клара остановила её.

— Стоп, то есть ты была знакома с самим Джакомо Казановой?

— _Джакомо_?.. — Странник непонимающе нахмурилась. — Ах, ну да, да, пожалуй, да. — У нас с ним... **_Была связь._**

— Аа, понятненько... — Клара смущённо отвела глаза.

— На ни черта тебе не "понятненько". Не в этом смысле! — Странник выдохнула, успокоившись, и продолжила. — Это такая необычная связь. Он что-то вроде младшего брата, только даже ещё ближе. Это сложно для понимания вам, землянам. Ну, представь, ты бы взглянула на себя, скажем, лет пять назад, — она нежно улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям. — Он ещё такой юный, наивный, беспомощный и по-детски глупенький и милый. Так хочется _подсказать_ ему, _помочь_ во всём, _уберечь_ от всего на свете! Но уберечь от всего нельзя, и надо давать ему право самому совершать все его ошибки. И так забавно наблюдать, как он выбирается из всех передряг, заранее зная, что в конце всё точно будет хорошо... — она на секунду прикрыла глаза, и вдруг свист лезвия гильотины раздался в её ушах отголоском далёкого прошлого. Повелительница Времени распахнула глаза.  
  


— Вау, — расчувствовавшись, протянула Клара, впечатлённая рассказом. — Ничего не поняла, но очень интересно.

— Всё понял, но вообще не интересно, — Доктор закатил глаза.  
  


— Да чтоб тебя волынкой на родине ударили, дед бессердечный! — разозлилась Странник.

— Зато аритмия обойдёт меня стороной, — съязвил от в ответ, но тут же осёкся. Его взгляд привлёк метеор, летящий прямо в корабль. — Кажется, избиение волынками отменяется.

Камень прошёл слишком близко и задел корабль. Само судно пострадало не сильно, избежав пробоины, но пассажиров тряхнуло ощутимо.

— Я думала космические корабли должны избегать столкновения с разными объектами, — напряжённо сказала Клара.

— Ты права. **Должны** , — Странник поддерживала девушку во время тряски.

— Мне это не нравится. Что-то они не больно уж дорожат теми, кого спасают, — Доктор пристально посмотрел в большой иллюминатор корабля. — Вы только гляньте на это, — впереди судно ждало целое облако метеоров. Повисла мёртвая тишина. — Думаю, ещё не поздно отыскать мою гитару.

***

— Как вы здесь оказались?  
  


— Не спрашивай меня как, — перебила Странник капитана корабля. — Нам тут больше всех надо. А именно – нужно узнать, что не так с вашим кораблём.

— В нас только что врезался чёртов метеор, — подхватил Доктор. — Гигантский кусок камня из открытого космоса. И теперь мы здесь, чтобы заявить капитану, что он безрукий бесполезный кусок человечишки.  
  


— Да будет вам известно, — невозмутимо отозвался капитан, — что я один из лучших военных пилотов, а наше управление целиком автоматизировано. И раз компьютер показывает, что всё в полном порядке, значит так оно и есть.

— В полном порядке? Нас только что тряхнуло как незадачливого матадора в схватке с быком, — парировала Клара.

— Это просто космические ямы, — фыркнул капитан. — Такое бывает. У нас есть причины доверять компьютеру, но где же причины верить вам?

Доктор нетерпеливо схватил его за плечи и повернул лицом к огромному иллюминатору.

— Вот наше право на доверие, — впереди, прямо по курсу был целый метеоритный дождь, в который корабль вот-вот угодит. — **_Наши жизни_** считаются веской причиной?

***

— Но этого просто не может быть! Техническая ошибка исключена – система выверена безупречно, и любые сбои исключены.

— Ну значит фигня всё эта ваша система. Давайте-ка глянем что не так с компухтером, — Странник вскрыла панель и начала копаться в микросхемах.

— Остановите её! Она же убьёт нас раньше метеоритного дождя.  
  


— Тут уже ничего не поделаешь, — сил вздохом скрестили руки Доктор. — Это она от рождения такая.

Капитан уже подбежал к ней и хотел было оттолкнуть, но Повелительница Времени остановила его радостным возгласом.

— Ага! — она выпрямилась, держа в руках какую-то деталь. — Глушилка-вирус. Знаю, что такие используют, чтобы заглючить огромные компьютеры. Что-то по типу просто отключить экран, а вместо него поставить картинку с надписью "Всё хорошо, вы не умрёте"

— Что за... — капитан выхватил деталь и внимательно рассмотрел. — Чёрт, на ней эмблема наших врагов. Это всё спланировано. Нас с самого начала вели на верную гибель!  
  


— Тогда ведите нас обратно, господин лучший военный лётчик, — саркастично отозвался Доктор.

Капитан начал судорожно двигать рычаги и нажимать на кнопки, однако это не помогало.

— Панель управления неисправна. И кажется, дело не только в вашей нестабильной подружке.

— Эй! — с обидой выкинула Странник.

— Я не могу управлять отсюда кораблём.

Очередное космическое тело задело судно. Пассажиры и экипаж еле удержалась на ногах. Неминуемая угроза впереди была всё ближе.

— В космических кораблях такого типа должен быть дополнительный риск ручного управления, — сообразил Доктор.

— Верно, он и правда есть, — оживился капитан.  
  


— Погоди, дед, а когда это ты успел стать таким **знатоком космической техники**? — скатилась Странник. Повелитель Времени захлопал глазами.

— "Стартрек"

— Справедливо.  
  


— Капитан, — скомандовала Странник. — Где здесь комната ручного управления? Сейчас ты быстренько развернёшь эту махину, и мы останемся целы.

— Мне жаль, мэм, но я не в силах помочь, — он смутился. — Мы уже давным-давно летаем без происшествий. Всё было автоматизировано, и никому эта комната никогда не нужна была, мы и не задумывались о таких вещах.  
  


— А, то есть вы хотите сказать, что даже не знаете, где на ВАШЕМ корабле находится запасное управление? — разозлилась Клара. — И вы ещё называете себя лучшим капитаном?

— Потому что единственный, — заключил Доктор. — Это становится бессмысленным. Мы _сами_ найдём отсек. — он подбежал по коридору вместе с Кларой.

Повелительница Времени устремились свой взгляд на компьютер.

— Вы не понимаете, — начал оправдываться капитан, — все лучшие солдаты сейчас на фронте, а от нас требовалось немного, и...

— Угу, — безучастно гмыкнула Странник, уставившись на монитор, который не показывал ничего кроме статичной картинки. Внезапно её озарило. — Подержи моё пиво, — она достала из кармана _термос_ , отхлебнула оттуда и потянула собеседнику. Странник начала копаться в технике.

— Что вы делаете?

— А что, не видно? Доламываю.

Компьютер ненадолго ожил, и этих странных секунд хвалило, чтобы открыть карту судна. Она на мгновение появилась на мониторе, и экран полностью погас.

— Но как вы..?

— Спонтанно. Не спрашивай меня как. Переключил все мощности, чтобы пройти блокатор. Только вот хватило его ненадолго.

— Но вы же всё равно не...

— Не успела? Ха! Повелителю Времени достаточно секунды, чтобы обработать информацию, — она снова сделала глоток из термоса. — За мной!

***

Доктор и Клара носились по коридорам и помещениям космического корабля, открывая двери и заглядывая во все отсеки.

— Я должен помочь Страннику. Должен спасти всех. Должен найти... — он повернул голову и увидел камеру хранения с конфискованными вещами, — **_...гитару_** , — его взгляд зацепился за такую родную рок-гитару, которую у него забрали по прибытии.

— Доктор, нет! — Клара вцепилась ему в плечо.

— Доктор, да! — Повелитель Времени высвободился из её хватки и подбежал к заветному инструменту.

Корабль снова тряхнуло, и Доктор повалился на пол вместе со своим трофеем.

— Так, всё в порядке, Клара. Гитара цела.

— Я очень за неё рада, — раздражённо проворчала девушка.

— А что мы вообще делаем?

— Всех спасаем!

***

Страннику удалось по карте безошибочно найти комнату управления. Правда, толку от этого было мало – дверь была наглухо заблокирована.

— Да чего тебе ещё надо, тупая дверь? ДНК моё? Ага, знаю я что бывает когда суёшь своё ДНК куда попало. Спасибо, **_Венеции хватило_**.

Пока Повелительница Времени пыталась выбить дверь босой ногой, мимо пробегали Клара с Доктором.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Да так, об двери трусь. Со времён Казановы осталась привычка. ..Открыть пытаюсь, не видишь что ли?!

Доктор хмыкнул, наклонился к блокирующей системе и, незаметно воспользовавшись звуковыми очками, открыл проход.  
Комната оказалась абсолютно пустой. Только громадные окна во всю стену, в которые самые крупные камни уже можно было разглядеть в подробностях.

— Тут ничего нет! — заявила Клара.

— Гениально, — заключил Повелитель Времени. — Мы обречены.

Странник сделала шаг вперёд. Затем ещё и ещё, не веря, что тут всё так просто. Она вытянула руку вперёд себя и провела по воздуху, желая убедиться.  
И не зря – она задела _тонкую ниточку_ , что на секунду стала видна, блеснув серебром в пространстве комнаты. Эта едва ощутимая струна издала приятный звук, и судно слегка подалось в сторону.

Странник смекнула что к чему и провела рукой в другом месте, задевая другие струны. Корабль выровнял свой курс.

— Это потрясающе, — завороженно протянула Клара. — Что это?

— Технология будущего. С далёкой, но невероятно красивой планеты Риц, — пояснила Странник. — Особая система космической навигации, основная на звуковых волнах. В народе её именуют **_"струны души"_**.

— И ты умеешь этим управлять?

— Нет. Ещё лучше: **_я умею играть на струнах_** , — задорно улыбнулась Повелительница Времени.

***

Странник сделала шаг в комнату, сделала глубокий вдох и начала самый значимый концерт в её жизни и жизнях всех пассажиров корабля.

Её руки были уверенны и быстры, она и вправду привычно управлялась со струнами.  
До каких-то нитей ей приходилось допрыгивать, самые дальние она цепляла накидкой. Повелительница Времени двигалась ловко и изящно, словно танцуя в этом переплетении тоненьких струн.  
Доктор и Клара, вместе с остальными, восторженно наблюдали за этим действом, пока корабль продолжал успешно лавировать между метеорами.

— Невероятно, это работает! Мы спасены! — Освальд запрыгала от радости, как вдруг их сбил с ног очередной удар.

Да, Странник безусловно играла виртуозно – за двух или даже пятерых человек, но управление было явно рассчитано на большее количество пилотов.  
Несмотря на все усилия, Повелительница Времени не могла вывести судно в одиночку.  
Очередной космический камень задел корабль.

— Не работает, — шепнула Клара.

Доктор обеспокоенно посмотрел на Странника, затем глянул на свою гитару.

— Струны, значит, — он всучил инструмент спутнице. — Подержи-ка. — Повелитель Времени рванул к Страннику в комнату управления, — _Струны души_ , говоришь?

— Ну-ну, можешь попытаться **сыграть и на моих** , — усмехнулась Странник.

Оба начали играть. Хаотично, несуразно, не в такт. Но вскоре пилоты подстроились друг под друга, почувствовали общий ритм, слились ментально воедино, образовав абсолютную гармонию. На секунду Странника это смутило, ведь она готова была поклясться, что чётко почувствовала **биение двух сердец** своего напарника. Всё верно – их **_четыре сердца на двоих_** и правда бились в такт. Но Повелительница Времени по-прежнему отказывалась видеть в своём случайном попутчике Доктора.

***

Музыка струн души позволила кораблю избежать метеоритный дождь и успешно доставить тысячи жизней в пункт назначения.  
Доктор, Клара и Странник были высажены на планету вместе с остальными.

— А всё-таки вкус жизни не так уж разочаровывает.

— Да, только как нам теперь вернуться на Землю? — напомнил Доктор. Улыбка сползла с лица Странника.

— Да мне-то по чём знать? Моя ТАРДИС с прибабахом небольшим. Придётся что-нибудь придумать... А тебе-то, кстати, что? Тебе тут настоящая земля обетованная – деды да больные кругом.

Клара поняла, что вот-вот развяжется очередной спор и поспешила встрять.

— Слушай, Странник, а если мы всё-таки найдём твою ТАРДИС, что ты будешь делать?

— **Искать Доктора** , — не задумываясь отозвалась та. — Должна же я ему в лицо сказать, какой он гад. Однажды я чуть не создала стимпанк – так он "надо было меня ждать", "я приду", "я спасу", "ты только позови". Ага, щас! Я ждала его два месяца с кипящим полом в своей ТАРДИС, но что-то я не наблюдаю никакого Доктора, знаете ли! Сто процентов давным-давно регенерировал в какого-нибудь безбрового чудика или типа того.  
  


— И как же ты его узнаешь, если он может принять совершенно любое обличие? — с вызовом спросил Повелитель Времени, но тут же осёкся: — Ну, если я правильно понял концепцию, конечно.

— Да ничего ты не понял, порождение 19 века. Это же Доктор – **_я его любым узнаю_** , — Странник мечтательно улыбнулась. — Мы знакомы целую вечность, а то и больше. Да я чуть только увижу его, как мои два сердечка сразу подскажут, что это он.

— Кхм, извини, — он развёл руками, еле сдерживая смех. — Куда уж мне, человеку еле разумному, понять тонкую душу Повелителя Времени.

Странника этот ответ устроил. Довольная, она отвернулась и опустила руку в карман.

— О, у меня тут, кстати, вот, яблоко завалялось. Никто не хочет? Клара, ты голодна? — Повелительница Времени с улыбкой протянула фрукт.

Освальд отшатнулась и еле слышно шепнула Доктору:

— Почему мне кажется, что это яблоко пережило больше, чем я?

— Потому что так и есть, — усмехнулся он в ответ.  
  


— Ну и ладно, — с лёгкой обидой произнесла Странник. — Был там у вас на Земле какой-то мем, что доктора боятся яблок... Да? — она в замешательстве уставилась на фрукт, внезапно решив, что именно он является причиной всех её бед. — Доктора. Боятся яблок, — медленнее и вдумчивее повторила она. — Да и пошло оно нафиг, это ваше яблоко!

Странник с силой швырнула его куда-то вдаль. Сразу после этого с той стороны раздался чей-то сдавленный стон.

— Так-так, — сообразила Странник. — Топаем отсюдова. Быстро, — она схватила Клару за руку и настойчиво потащила за собой, опасливо озираясь.  
  


— Только далеко мы всё равно не уто́паем. Твоего чудо-сортира по-прежнему нет с нами, — хмыкнул Повелитель Времени, нахмурившись.

— Нет, ну а я-то что по-твоему сделать должна?! Думаешь, я могу просто вот так взять, _щёлкнуть пальцами_ или типа того – и он тут же появится?

Доктор пару секунд подумал, а затем прищёлкнул.  
Как по волшебству, в тот же миг неподалёку раздался металлический грохот материализующейся ТАРДИС Странника.

Хозяйка приоткрыла рот, краснея с досады, пнула землю босой ногой и пошла к машине времени:

— Вы этого не видели!  
  


— Тааак, и давно ты так умеешь? — тихонько спросила Клара.

— Не умею, — отозвался Доктор. — Чистое совпадение. Но за такие случайности я бы и гитары не пожалел!

***

Странник вернула своих новых спутников на то же место, откуда забрала. На этот раз ТАРДИС капризничать не стала, а высадила пассажиров без сюрпризов.  
Правда, солнце уже начало клониться к закату, заливая каньон и окрестности красноватыми лучами.

— Что ж, пора прощаться? — неловко улыбнулась Повелительница Времени. Она успела порядком притереться к этим двоим, ведь ей так понравилась Клара, да и старик стал удобной мишенью для шуток. — Не то чтобы я скучать буду. Особенно по тебе, дед. Но в целом было неплохо, правда же? Может, мы могли бы когда-нибудь ещё.. Что думаешь, милашка Клара? Даже не жалею, что запомнила твоё имя.

Освальд кокетливо улыбнулась в ответ.  
Странник развернулась и пошла было обратно в ТАРДИС. Не хотелось разводить долгие прощания, но её всё ещё мучал один вопрос.

— Слышь, старик, а тебе _на кой чёрт гитара посреди каньона_? Ты у кого милостыню просить намылился?

— Да так, знаешь.. — Доктор достал инструмент из-за спины. — Просто хотел кое-что сказать одному своему **старому другу**.

Он провёл пальцами по струнам; музыка эхом разнеслась по округе.  
Странник нахмурилась, не обращая внимания на сие шоу, списывая всё на старческие причуды.  
Но что-то явно не давало ей покоя.

Шаг Повелительницы Времени замедлился; она остановилась на полпути к своей ТАРДИС, не оборачиваясь назад. Туда, откуда доносилась мелодия. Песня Эда Ширана, что _когда-то была посвящена **ей**_.

_"...Barefoot on the grass  
With you between my arms..."_

Перед Повелительницей Времени живо предстала картина, как в былые времена, когда-то давным-давно, сидя на чужой консоли, она хвасталась этим.

И вдруг всё встало на свои места; всё стало так понятно и очевидно. Все мелочи вдруг слились в одну целую картину, все странности нашли своё объяснение.  
Всё ясно как день – и как только Странник умудрялась всё это время быть такой глупой и невнимательной?

— **Доктор?** — проговорила она, всё так же не смея обернуться.

— Доктор кто?

***

А вдали стояла синяя полицейская будка. Такая знакомая, что уже даже родная.  
С последними аккордами всё наконец определилось.

— Доктор.

— Странник, — Повелитель Времени улыбался не то своей удавшейся шалости, не то блестяще использованной возможности наконец проучить подругу. — Говоришь, двумя сердцами сразу почувствуешь?

— Ну конееечно, и как же это я сразу не додумалась: тупые шутки, нелепый вид и смазливая спутница.  
  


— Эй! — вступилась за себя Клара. — Это в какой момент из милашки я превратилась в смазливую спутницу?

— Заткнись, куколка, не с тобой разговариваю. Вот честное слово, Доктор, где ты их только берёшь?

Клара окончательно рассердилась. Доктор лишь промолчал в ответ, кинув взгляд на свою спутницу, затем на Странника и снова коснулся струн рок-гитары.

Музыка лениво разливалась в густом закатном воздухе, а Повелитель Времени, вместе с Кларой Освальд, не спеша шагал в свою ТАРДИС, _оставляя Странника позади_.

— А знаешь, — напоследок сказал он, — ведь этот твой Эд Ширан, пожалуй, был прав. Несмотря ни на что, ты всё-таки _заслуживаешь **свою собственную** песню_.

Доктор обернулся к Повелительнице Времени, чётко давая понять, что в этой песне ему места нет.  
Теперь настала его очередь отпускать.

— Странник! — окликнул он её уже высовываясь из-за двери синей будки.

Девушка вопрошающе подняла на него глаза, полные одиночества, обиды и разочарования.  
Доктор кинул ей что-то в руки.  
Раздался шум. Поднялся вихрь. ТАРДИС исчезла.

Странник разжала ладони. У неё в руках оказался плоский металлический девайс – тот самый, что когда-то был её **_прощальным рождественским подарком Доктору_** две жизни тому назад.  
Теперь даже последнее напоминание о Повелительнице Времени вернулось к ней.

Ветер в каньоне играл с её волосами и подсушивал навернувшиеся слёзы. Солнце совсем скрылось за горизонтом, а голограмма из девайса всё так же показывала: _"Не спрашивай меня как"_


End file.
